Breaking Ice
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: What if you lost control of your element? The one thing that has saved you over and over again and gave you hopes in life. What if whenever you used it, it attacked the people who meant the most to you and yourself, almost killing you every time?
1. Default Chapter

Breaking ice

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them but I wouldn't mind owning the great and wonderful Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto!

**Summary**: What if you lost control of your element? The one thing that has saved you over and over again and gave you hopes in life. What if whenever you used it, it attacked the people who meant the most to you and yourself, almost killing you every time?

**Note**: They haven't met the Outers yet.

It's not true that life is one damn thing after another; it is one damn thing over and over.

**Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892 - 1950)**

Ami walked over to the counter and stated to wash the dishes while Makoto cleared the table. The two of them had been living in Mako's apartment since Ami's mother passed away from a heart attack.

Since they both met years ago they had grown closer to each other as both companions in battle and friends and lately since Ami's move they had grown extremely close, but they had to watch themselves. The others didn't know that and they had yet to discover their reactions. So for now it was a secret between the two.

Mako walked behind Ami and hugged her, slowly slipping her hands into the soapy water, she helped clean them. Together the two of them washed as one, their hands brushing against each others from time to time.

It was getting late and they had an important meeting the next day. Youma's seemed to becoming stronger in the past months. Just when they thought the youmas were over with they started coming again. Figures, nothing good last for long.

Together the two of them made their way to bed and together in each other's arms they fell into a deep slumber.

Ami woke up in a cold sweat, shivering she glanced to the side, Mako was still sleeping. Looking at the clock she almost groaned; 3:30 am it blinked in bright red teasing her.

She walked over to the bathroom in small steps, looking into the mirror she saw how pale she was. Being a future doctor she checked herself for possible symptoms of a cold or fever.

She was shivering slightly and her breath was coming out slowly. Her forehead was hot and suddenly she felt as if her veins and blood were freezing over. And then as fast as it had come it was over. Puzzled Ami walked over to the mirror and saw that her colour had returned and she wasn't shivering any more.

Holding the sink tightly she looked into her tired eyes, just a minute ago she had thought and _felt_ her insides freeze. To tired to think she slowly made her way to bed and lay down beside Mako. Cuddling into Mako she decided it was just because she was staying up to late studying. In minutes she fell asleep.

A figure watched the avatar of Mercury cuddle up to the older women; he was standing up on a lamp post holding a black crystal in the shape of a star with two purple crystals on either side of the crystal. The crystal had just settled down; 'finally' he thought, after all these years he had found her and soon she would awaken just like her mother and grandmother and ancestors before that.

'Stupid Mercurian's, because you were too loyal to your 'queen' you are forever to suffer with the fate of the dark seed' chuckling he hoped onto the roof top and disappeared in a swirl of blue petals and black roses.

"USAGI YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES, BAKA" shouted Rei chasing Usagi around the room.

Everyone sighed as another fight occurred between their future princess and the miko.

"Can't they ever grow up?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Can't they get along for once?" asked Artemis dodging Usagi's feet and jumping into the safety of Minako's arms. Diana took shelter in Chibi-Usa's hair and Luna just rolled her eyes from her spot in Ami's lap.

"No" said the four girls seated around the table in Rei's temple.

Going back to work, or in other words, Ami went back to work, Minako and Makoto gossiped as Chibi-Usa added her opinion while Ami half heartily listened. Finally after Usagi and Rei settled down they talked about sailor business.

"There's got to be a new enemy" said Makoto.

"Yah, the youma are just getting stronger every time we met a new one" agreed Rei and Minako.

"Or there's a new power source" said Ami adding her opinion.

"Got any ideas Ames?" asked Usagi.

"Well I was thinking every youma we fight seems to be stronger then the last and it seems they have similar or more advanced attacks then the previous youma" said Ami eyeing the senshi.

"Go on" encouraged Luna.

"Well what if whenever we destroy a youma the energy of that youma either creates a new youma or goes to the next waiting youma doubling its power."

The room was silent for awhile then Ami continued.

"It doesn't seem like the youma want anything specific except power and they barely know about us, they just attack us because we're in their way and we have power that they want. Or there could be a new enemy who just has a bunch of youma handy and is experimenting them on us"

"And who knows, he's maybe just letting them get killed so the one waiting in line gets stronger and eventually one will run us down" finished Mako receiving a nod from Ami.

The room was filled with another round of silence as the information sunk in.

"Then we have to be careful" said Minako.

"And I think training should increase a bit for all of you" said Artemis looking at Luna.

He received six nods from the senshi.

"Alright Usagi and Chibi-Usa, go fill Mamoru in on this and we'll discuss his opinion tomorrow" said Luna to each of the senshi. As Usagi and Chibi-Usa were getting up Rei doubled over and clenched her forehead indicating a vision.

"Rei!" shouted Minako who was closest.

"Dam it Ami you weren't kidding, these youma's are somehow getting stronger, I've never had a vision so strong before" said Rei above a whisper recovering from the shock.

"Where is it?" asked Diana in her small voice.

"Park" was all Rei replied already transforming.

"Everything happens in the park" grumbled Makoto transforming into Sailor Jupiter and going after the now transformed Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Ami quickly transformed and started going after Jupiter when she felt herself collapse on the ground. Her breath was shaky and she felt like she was freezing and just like the other night, the feeling was quickly gone.

Not having time to think she quickly caught up with the other scout as they headed towards the park.

The youma was big, scaly, horny and ugly, which pretty much summed its appearance up. It was about three and a half stories high and had green skin with red scales. Horns were positioned on its head and on its back down to the tip of its snake like tail. Its feet were like T-rex feet but had the built of a runner. It hands were big with long claws good for fighting and cutting easily.

"Oh joy, somebody wants to be the first to commit suicide" grumbled Venus staring at the thing. Sailor Moon was cowering along with Sailor Chibi moon behind Mars. Mercury was already analyzing it with Jupiter in front of her.

"I was right" mumbled Mercury more to herself then to anyone else.

"Mercury?" asked Mars throwing one of her fire sniper attacks at it to keep it busy. It rebounded easily and shimmered away.

"It's a combination of four or five of the past youma's. Watch for its miasma and spikes, those will easily kill us right away. The best bet is to shock in down, burn its tail and freeze it" said Mercury making sure all the scouts heard.

"Gotcha lets move out scouts" said Venus.

For the next while each one of them was tossed and turned around trying to get their attacks to work.

"Mercury!' shouted Jupiter though clenched teeth, "you mentioned something about shocking it down; it seems to enjoy the shocks rather then fear them" said Jupiter slightly annoyed.

"You right" replied Mercury as she dodged a row of spikes coming her way, "keep hitting it, it's absorbing you attacks."

"And the point in that is to get ourselves killed?" asked Venus getting glazed by a spike.

"No, it's absorbing our attacks but it's reaching its limit soon and its slowing down."

Understanding the plan Jupiter shocked the youma again and watched in joy as the youma screamed in pain. Next Venus caught the youma with her love chain to allow Mars to burn its tail off. Mercury then froze the monster as Sailor moon and Sailor Chibi moon finished it off.

The scouts were about to leap for joy when the smoke cleared to show a dozen small youma's no bigger then six feet high. They looked the same as the youma which had just fallen except none of the smaller versions had spikes.

"Mercury, an explanation please" said Mars backing away from a feisty one which she kicked away.

"I…don't know…"stuttered Mercury, "maybe this was its hidden power? I don't know" she shouted in frustration as she jumped out of the reach of two blood hungry creatures.

The scouts decided to fight the little things, they were small and that equaled; fast. Mars glanced to the right and saw a figure in the woods. She couldn't see his face for he was facing the other way but she knew it was a male and he was clutching a short of star object.

She decided to sneak up on him when she heard Jupiter's scream. Mercury's attack had just collided with her. Mercury looked stunned since she was facing the other way, away from Jupiter, yet her attack had just taken a detour.

"What the…" said Mercury in shock.

Venus who had seen what had happened was confused.

"Mercury what was that for?" shouted Jupiter to her getting up quickly recovering.

"I di…" she started but was interrupted by Venus who dodged another claw.

"It wasn't her fault; she was facing the other way."

"Then how…?" started Jupiter only to hear Mercury scream.

They turned to her to see her clutching her self as the air around them grew colder. A faint dark light came from her chest as she collapsed. Jupiter ran towards her but stopped when she felt how cold the air was around her. If she walked closer she would freeze, already frost bite was forming on her clothes and bare skin.

"Mercury" shouted Jupiter trying to get her to wake up. She was now lying on the ground breathing hard as the dark light grew stronger.

"Mars fire sniper" shouted Mars aiming the fire arrow at the figure in the woods. The figure jumped out and onto a tree branch holding the glowing crystal. The crystal calmed down and turned back into a dead black and purple colour as the figure bounded away and the creatures collapsed into dust.

On the other side, the now de-transformed Ami stopped struggling as the dark glow disappeared and the air around her returned to its normal fall temperature. Jupiter quickly picked her up into her arms and tried to get her to wake up. Shaking her and calling her name there was no response but the fast intakes of breath which where slowly returning to normal.

As Jupiter stood up with Ami she stirred and whimpered slightly. Jupiter took a head run back to her house as the other scouts followed in confusion.

Mako closed the door behind her quietly and sat down on the couch beside Rei. Usagi had taken Chibi-Usa to Mamoru and to the cats to explain the recent findings and Ami's situation.

"Will she be alright?" asked Minako.

"I don't' know but we can't take her to the hospital, too many questions" said Makoto.

"She's right but I think she will be I've been taking lessons from Ami on medication and from what I can tell she's fine now, no physical problems, she's just exhausted" said Rei.

"Who was that guy in the park?" asked Makoto through clenched teeth showing her anger as she rubbed her arm where the ice had frozen her at the time.

"I'm not sure, I used your fire to make a reading on him but I didn't get anything, not even a face, but I do know that he has a crystal and that's what affected Ami" said Rei stroking Phobos and feeding seeds to Deimos.

Eyeing the crows carefully Mako stoked Deimos; his feathers were soft to the touch. 'For a crow they're gentle and smart, just like Ami' thought Makoto.

"We have to stop him somehow, I think he's after Ami, the feeling I got from him was obsession, if only the fire told me more," grumbled Rei.

"You did fine Rei" smiled Minako, "Listen Mako, when Ami gets up call us, we'll be at Rei's temple and when Usagi and Mamoru get there we'll tell you want they think about this alright?" asked Minako gently knowing how Makoto was when one of them were hurt.

"Alright, see you guys" said Mako leading them to the door and waving goodbye as they walked out of the apartment.

"Makoto walked back into the room Ami and Mako shared and laid down beside her. Stroking her cheek she smiled sadly, she was so confused at what was going on. Here on her bed was Ami lying, pale and something had attacked her awhile back and there was nothing she could do to help ease the pain she knew her love was suffering.

"Ami if you can hear me please move or something, I want to help you, I don't know what's going on, Ami please wake up" pleaded Mako who got no response, "Please Ami, please" tears stated to stream down her cheeks.

All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon sand.

**Ella Wheeler Wilcox**, _O Magazine, February 2004_

Done the chapter, what do you think? Flame me or not but please review. With no reviews I might not continue. I'm really curious on how this looks to you. Sorry that here wasn't much action here but it was only the first chapter. More action to follow later.


	2. What's going on

Breaking ice

Chapter 2

It had now been two days since the attack on Sailor Mercury and Ami had recovered just fine. When she had woken up the next day her colour had returned and though she felt a bit weak she was fine. The scouts along with the cats were all confused at the situation, so many questions to be answered and no where to get the answers from.

Mako watched Ami read her biology book quietly on the couch. The two had just finished dinner and where relaxing in silence.

'She's so beautiful' thought Mako getting up from her chair and sat beside Ami bringing her closer.

Ami shut her book close and closed her eyes as she found comfort in the strong arms of her lover.

The two of them just sat there soaking in each other's presence and comfort.

The figure smirked and jumped down from he's hiding spot in the tree, he would toy with her for a little while longer, just for he's amusement.

Mako stared at the face of an angel; she smiled as she tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind the bearer's ear. She trailed a line of soft, warm kisses down her soft spot of her neck down to her back and back up to take a detour on her arm. Their lips met as their tongues explored familiar territory and decided to have a little war.

Mako laughed as their tongues pushed each other apart, she pinned the younger women under her and nuzzled her on the nose as their lips locked again. Tonight the spot light was only on her blue haired angel.

"Mmmm" was the reply from Ami as she smiled at her lover.

"Happy?" asked Mako making another trial of kisses down her neck tickling her and creating a slight blush on her face.

"We've been together for over five months and I still make you blush" teased Mako.

"Oh hush, so when should we tell them?" asked Ami staring at Mako awaiting a response.

"I don't know when do you want to tell them?" asked Mako turning Ami over and massaging the knots in her back.

"Ahh that feels good don't stop, I don't know I'm kind of afraid of their reactions" said Ami enjoying the feeling of being babied.

"Same here, but they're our friends right, they'll accept us" said Mako hoping to feel as confident as she sounded.

"True, true" agreed Ami not feeling any bit confident.

"Let's call it a night and we'll see what to do about this later, com'on" said Mako pushing Ami up and into their bedroom.

The two of them cuddled up and fell fast asleep.

The youma jumped up and evaded Mars' attack.

"Dam it, why can't we hit it?" shouted Mars throwing another fire attack.

"Mercury? Any luck?" asked Jupiter throwing one of her own attacks.

"Trying but it's not so easy getting any lock on it" said Mercury dodging another pair of attacks from the youma.

She landed behind a tree and caught her breath she then brought her attention back to her computer and tried once again to scan the youma. This time the youma was half the size of the last youma but it was faster and twice as strong which was not a good thing. It basically looked the same as the other one except this time it was red and purple and was a lot slimmer.

Just as she was going to throw her own attack she felt dizzy and grabbed the tree for support.

'What's happening to me?' she asked herself as she held her head and once again as soon as it came it was gone.

"Mercury watch out!" shouted Sailor Moon and Mercury just evaded the attack.

"Thanx" she shouted out meekly recovering from the near hit.

"She closed her eyes briefly before she jumped out of the way and landed behind Jupiter.

"You alright?" asked Jupiter concerned.

"I will be" answered Mercury quietly with a small smile.

Something in the woods caught Venus' attention as she dodged another blow. She instantly recognized the figure from before and once again she saw the crystal in his hands. She was about to give a warning before Jupiter shouted as Mercury collapsed from pain, her chest glowing black once again.

"Mars" she shouted getting her attention, she then pointed towards the figure and the two senshi with a glance back at their fallen comrade advanced on the figure, the youma having already fled the scene after tiring.

"Mars fire sniper"

"Venus love chain"

The two attacks merged as one as they attacked the figure gazing he's left arm. The figure jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch facing the senshi.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?" shouted Jupiter clutching the semi-conscious figure of Mercury in her arms.

"Oh nothing much" said the figure in a deep voice hidden behind his cloak.

"Give us a dam straight answer" shouted Venus already losing her temper.

"Humph, impatient little brats aren't you? Well lets just say that your little friend will belong to me soon, her body and soul and nothing you do will bring her back" he laughed and disappeared in a swarm of blue petals and black roses.

"Come back here you coward" shouted Mars pissed off and scared for her friend.

Jupiter was kneeling on the ground with Mercury in her arms clutching her and whispering calming words as the black glow disappeared from her chest and her breathing returned to normal. Sighing in relief she looked up at the other three senshi as she picked her up.

"I'll take her back home, see you guys later, up date me as soon as you find something alright?" said Jupiter as she took hold of Mercury and left the scene.

"Let's go" was the answer of the determined Mars as the made their way to the Hikawa shrine.


	3. A song wish

Breaking Ice

Chapter three

**"Echo" by Trapt**

_Chorus:  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)  
_

Makoto dipped the warm clothe in the cold water beside her and placed it on Ami's forehead. She sighed as she stroked her cheek. Once again she had come close to losing her and she couldn't have done anything to prevent the pain she knew the blue haired genius was suffering.

_  
I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind  
_

A tear fell down her cheek as she saw her eyes open, she bent down and kissed her on the lips and brushed a stray piece of blue hair from her eyes. Stocking her cheek she almost couldn't keep herself calm as she looked into the azure eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, "I couldn't protect you"

"No, it's alright" replied Ami weakly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sleep for now" Mako said as she continued her gentle strokes on her cheek, "I'll be here" she said almost chocking on her tears and fears for the upcoming future.

_  
Chorus_

Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.  


She was pissed of now, that sick bastard was out there, he could even be watching them and Makoto couldn't do anything. She was a helpless sitting duck and if Ami wasn't in this condition she would probably be hunting him down at that second. But she couldn't and wouldn't for the sake of her blue haired Angel.

She thought of all the good times and she swore that even if it killed her she would keep her promise and protect Ami in the upcoming turmoil.

_  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
_

Flashback

"I love you" said Ami snuggling into Mako as the enjoyed the warm fire.

"I love you too blue" said Mako calling Ami by her nick name.

"We will stay together forever no matter what anyone thinks right?" asked Ami, eyes hopeful.

"I promise and I promise I'll protect you to the end of time" said Mako bringing Ami's lips in contact with her own.

"And I will do the same" said Ami.

_  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)_

It had been their oath that she was damed to keep it forever. She would make sure that Ami survived whatever was harming her and whoever or whatever it was it would pay.

Mako was dam certain that she would stay by Ami's side every step of the way and she would take pleasure in destroying the enemy.

But for now she would stay and watch over her blue angel till she recovered and she would make sure that they would have plenty of good times to come.__

So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

This was kind of a pointless chapter but I wanted to do something like this for the time being. Promise the others won't be as bad.


	4. In the moment

Breaking Ice

Chapter 4

**Note**: Gaa it's been so long since I've even looked at this story let alone wrote anything for it. Blah! Stupid life full of work and crap :3

It had been over two weeks since Ami was attacked and she had recovered just

fine and the senshi took turns keeping an eye on their blue haired comrade much to her

dismay. They still had no clue to who the mysteries man was or what his crystal did

besides hurting their friend.

Ami hadn't spoken many of her thoughts to the others or feelings on the situation,

even to Makoto. She was scared, not of dying but of what she felt when the crystal took

effect on her. She felt her own element darken and she felt herself literally freeze over, all

of her blood and organs freezing slowly and painfully.

Ami stared at her lover from her position, knees tucked to her chest, her head

resting on their bed's headboard. Makoto had just come back from her turn on patrol and

had fallen asleep to Ami's sleeping form. Luna had decided that it was best to keep Ami

off of most patrols as they searched for the new nemesis.

Ami was slightly exited for tomorrow since they had a movie and girl's night

planned and Makoto and herself had agreed to tell the others about themselves and the

relationship that they shared. They were afraid but they had their suspicions that Luna

already knew about it or at least had guesses and they knew that if she didn't improve

them she would have already come to them.

Sighing softly to herself she started to stroke Makoto's hair in a slow motion up

and down enjoying the feel of silk like hair falling like water through her fingers. Her

own hair was close to her shoulders now and she admitted that even if it was more work

it did feel more comfortable and she looked better, plus it was better at hiding underneath

it! As she brushed her lips across Makoto's cheek her lover stirred and sighed as she

reached out for Ami reaching for her legs instead of her waist. Slightly confused Makoto

opened her eyes only to melt in a pair of azure pools as she felt a pair of lips brush hers

and this time she took no time to pull down the smaller women on top of her, deepening

the kiss, slowly they lifted their heads for a breath of unwanted air and smiled.

They liked it when they had moments that weren't consisting of saving the world

from unwanted foes. Liked it very much indeed. A large grins spread on Makoto's face as

she pulled her lover under the covers and pinned her under her own form. She savored

the look of surprise on her face as she began her slow torment of trailing kisses down her

throat. She wasn't upset that she had been awakened and she wasn't going to waste this

moment.

This was jumbles….many and many different ideas re-swimming into my head after being absent from this story for a long time. This was a soft-sweet chapter just to show you I haven't completely died and I just need to remember where I left off and what I had planned. Till next time, hopefully very near future.

Ja ne.


End file.
